A New Begining at Hogwarts
by PrincessMusa4ever
Summary: The Winx now have to go to Hogwarts. Who is Musa running from? Will the curse destroy her? Will Riven finally tell Musa what he really feels? Or will someone else beat him to it? And what evil wants to kill Musa? Or is she already too close to death?
1. NOO!

Chapter 1  
**Bloom's POV**  
We were walking to Mrs. Faragonda's office. "Girls, I wonder why Mrs. F called us to her office." I said. The girls looked at me. "Gee, I don't know, maybe she wants us to jump off the highest cliff in Sparx Bloom." Musa said sarcastically. "Musa, be serious right now!" Flora scolded. This just turned into a laugh house. "Girls, come on! We're 20 minutes late already." Tecna said. We picked up our pace until we saw Musa running way ahead of us. "Come on slow pokes, what's takin so long?" She yelled playfully. We ended up at Mrs. F's office in 2 minutes from running. "Come in girls." Faragonda called. I guess she sensed our magical essence. We saw an elderly man talking to her. He had a long silver robe on with half moon glasses. He had a long white beard and what caught all of our eyes, a wand. Who was he?  
**Musa's POV**  
When we walked in we saw someone I never wanted to see. What was he doing here? We all walked in to see Mrs. F smiling. "Yo, Mrs. F, what is going on? What is he doing here?" The girls stared at me since I knew who the elder was. "Girls, please go see Griselda? She can explain everything you need to know. I need to speak with Miss Musa alone." She shooed all but me and him out. "Musa, I believe you know this man." Mrs. F said. "Yeah. His names Dumbledore." I growled. "We meet once more Musa." He said nicely. "Mrs. F, why is he here?" She sighed. This was something big. You could tell by the look in her eyes. "You will be going to Hogwarts." "WHAT?! I can't go there! If Potter sees me, I'm dead!" Dumbledore stared at me. "Why would Harry do that?" "Let me show you."  
**Flashback (10 years ago)**  
**I was playing with a kid named Harry. He was talking about how he hated his aunt, uncle, and his cousin. He wanted to be free. I wanted to help him but I couldn't because I would get in so much trouble with my dad. We told each other our problems at home. When I told him mine, he laughed at me. He said sorry and laughed. I was so mad that he found my life funny. I punched him in the nose until I heard a crack which only took two punches. I left and started crying. I felt bad for what I did. I knew he was a wizard and I knew his story. I learned through a vision. I get them a lot at this age for some reason. I really liked him, like a crush. I swore one day, if I ever see him again, I will say sorry. I will avoid him forever after that. I know he'll want revenge though.**  
**End flashback**  
"That's why I can't see him. He'll recognize me." I said. "Also, he might remember what I did to him." I said sadly. I still remembered him and I still liked him. I like Riven but, he'll never like me. "You have to go there Musa. The boys will be coming with you. You'll be there guide." Mrs. F said. "Why does it have to be me?" "It had to be you because you have been to Hogwarts before Musa. That's how we met, remember?" "Yes Dumbledore. I do indeed remember that day. You had disagreed with my mother. You had said that fairies are of no use." I said. "And I do wish to apologize to her. Can you call her?" 'I'll try." I said spell after spell to bring her back as a spirit, but nothing worked. Not until I tried the last spell. "Musa, why did you call me?" my mom asked. "Mom, someone needs to talk to you." Dumbledore walked up and had a shocked look on his face. "What happened to you Maltin?" "I died Albus. I was very sick and died because of it. How are you?" She asked kindly. "I am well. I do wish to apologize for what I said years ago." "I forgive you Albus. I just want my daughter to face Harry Potter." I looked down in shame. "I will mother. I'll go to Hogwarts." I said giving in. "Good. Thank you for getting her to go Maltin." My mother nodded and disappeared.

**Flora's POV**  
Griselda was explaining to us about Hogwarts when we heard a scream. "WHAT!? I can't go there. If Potter sees me I'm dead!" We knew it was Musa, but who was she talking about? "Girls, it's time for you to go pack. Miss Musa will join you soon." "Yes Mrs. Griselda." We all said at once and left. "Who was Muse talking about?" Aisha asked. "I don't know Aisha, but we need to start packing if we want to be ready when Musa gets here." We walked in silence and started packing. "Bloom, who do you think it was that Musa was talking about?" I asked. She continued to pack but answered my question. "I think it has to be an old enemy or possibly an ex-boyfriend." "But Musa said she never went out with anyone though." I really wanted to know what was going on. But everything will come to a standstill.


	2. Welcome to London!

**Chapter 2**  
**Musa's POV**  
We finished packing our things. I heard the levabikes a mile away. Mrs. F suggested us to bring the specialists with us because she thinks they'll "protect us" from any harm. We don't need the guys to protect us. We reached Mrs. F's office once again today and knocked. "Come in girls." We walked in and saw the guys. "Now that everyone's here, I can make the rules set. You do not use fairy magic in front of them. You don't use your powers at all girls and even you Nabu. You use their kind of magic and that's it. Understood?" "Yes Mrs. Faragonda." "Good. You will enter this portal and you'll be on a train. Once you step out, you'll know who to go to in that time." Mrs. F said looking at me but no one noticed. We walked into the portal and then we were on a train. "Well, we know where were goin." I said and we talked the whole time.

**Harry's POV**  
We were waiting for some new wizards and witches to arrive. They were poor in wizard money so they couldn't come until now. "Blimey Hermione, we have been waiting all day for them! Where are they?" I asked. "Harry, you need to calm down. They'll be here soon." Ron said for Hermione. We walked around in circles again then we saw 12 people get off the train. One of them, with jet black hair and blue highlights, was making visible sound waves. She made them into shapes and the others clapped and laughed. They laughed like it was normal for them. They walked over here but the girl who made the sound waves stayed back at first. "Sweetie, come on. You know…" the light brunette said. "I know. I know that I have to." The girl replied. They continued to look for us when we waved to them. They ran here somehow knowing 4 out of 6 of the girls were wearing heels. "Hey, you must be Harry." The girl with jet black hair said. "Yeah. That's me. Who are all of you?" I asked. "Well, then guys are: Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu, and Riven, The girls are: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha." She said pointing to the correct person. "Well who are you?" Hermione asked. "My name is uh…" She said, trying to hide something. "Her name is Musa." Stella said. "Stel!" Musa yelled. Musa, why did that name sound so familiar? "Well, this is…" I started but Musa interrupted me. "We know who all of you are. Can we please just go get our wands and stuff?" She sounded mad. I just nodded my head not wanting to get on her nerves. We walked to Diagon Alley where we ran into Hagrid.  
**Musa's POV**  
I didn't want to be here. It isn't right. We should be at Alfea like always but no. We have to come here and learn like them to get stronger. I really hope he doesn't remember. I bumped into someone. I looked up and smiled. I was so shocked to see him here. "Hagrid! Good to see you again!" I said. He looked down and smiled. "Musa! My, look at how big you gotten!" He exclaimed. "This is Hagrid, gate keeper at Hogwarts." I said when I turned around and faced the rest. "How do you know him?" Hermione asked like I was a stalker or something. "I came to Hogwarts once before for a visit with my mom before she went on tour. She still is. She has to go to every town or city everywhere. She gets every other week of so she could explore whatever city she was in at that time." I lied. No one really knew my mom had died. Not even the Winx or the specialists. They don't need to know that right now. "You still performing Musa?" Crap. I forgot that my friends don't know that I perform. I was suppose to at Red Fountain last year but I said that I'll just MC because I got stage fright performing, Truth was is that whenever I sing or anything that has to do with performing, it reminds me too much of my mom and I cant take the pain. "You perform Musa?" Stella asked. The girls looked hurt that I lied to them about that. "Yea I do. I couldn't do it last year cause I had stage fright. Not anymore though." I lied. I want to tell them all the truth of why I wont perform but I would look pathetic. Harry motioned us to keep moving. "Shops will close in 2 hours if we don't hurry." He said. Why did he have to be so nice now and not back then. I told him back then that my mom was in the hospital instead of on tour. Aisha ran up to me. "Does he know the truth about us?" Aisha whispered. "Yes, but he wouldn't tell. When I came here all those years ago he heard my mom tell Dumbledore that we were fairies and not witches." I whispered back. She nodded and headed back to the others. I heard something complaining. I looked in the dress shop on the right of our path. I saw a boy with icy blonde hair and incredibly pale skin. He had cold grey eyes and wore all black. He was yelling at the seamstress about his left sleeve. I saw a part of a snake. I silently gasped. "How could he be a death eater at 17?" I asked out loud by mistake. "What?" Ron asked. "Look at his left arm. He has Voldemort's mark." I walk in the shop with everyone else right behind me. The boy looked at us and cringed his face. "Mother, if your wondering what the smell is, then I can tell you. it's the smell of mud bloods." he said with hatred in his voice. "Yea, says the little boy wearing a dress." I said coolly. He was mad. "Says the girlie girl who cant do a thing with magic at all!" that does it. My friends could feel the tension in the air. "NO ONE CALLS ME 'GIRLIE' AND LIVES TO SEE THE SUNLIGHT!" I screamed. I know my face is red and if it was anime, steam would be coming out my ears. I ran up to him and punched him in the nose. I heard a crack and I smiled. It was music to my ears. I took his wand and snapped it in half. I walked away and thought of one last gift I could give him. He stood up and I ran back and kicked him in his special part. He fell back down and landed on his face which cracked his nose even more. I smiled.  
**Flora's POV**  
I got worried and I think everyone else was. When she faced us she looked like she could have killed him. She ran back and kicked him there. We all cringed. She stood there smiling. That scared me. She had an evil look on her face. 'oh no, the curse!' I thought. I ran up with Bloom and pulled her back. It took everyone to pull her back and out of the shop. Stella ended up slapping her. "STELLA!" I screamed. Musa looked up at us at last. Her facial expression was normal again. We all sighed. "Why don't we go to my brothers joke shop?" Ron suggested trying to make things better. We all nodded and left the shop. I guess we were gonna get our wands last. Musa and I were all the way in the back. "Have you gone crazy?" I whispered. "I didn't mean to go that far. I only meant to punch his nose and snap his wand. The curse took over after that and made me do the rest." she whispered back with guilt in her voice. I sighed. We walked in the joke shop and saw all these amazing things that we don't have back in the magic dimension. I saw everyone else gawking at the amazing sight.  
**Icy's POV**  
We have been stuck in this stupid place forever. We should be ruling the realms and having those stupid pixies working for us. Especially Bloom. I growled and saw Stormy trying to sleep. "Stormy, it wont work. I've already tried that." She glared at me but sighed angrily. I saw Darcy watching the stupid Romeo and Juliet thing. "DARCY! How can you watch that stupid, lovey dovey, stuff!?" I shouted to her. "I cant see it. I put a blind spell so it looks like I'm watching the stupid thing when I'm not. You have to fool them and make it look like you are trying to be good by watching this stupid stuff." Darcy replied with coldness in her voice. The sky then went from its brilliant sky blue to a violent red dawn type with winds blowing and it was amazing. "NOW THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Stormy shouted over the heavy winds. I smirked and I could tell my sisters did as well. We saw a black portal and saw two people come out. One had long icy blonde hair and pale skin. The other had long curly black hair and paler skin the man. "You are the witches who can do magic without wands correct?" The man asked. "That would be us." I said. The man smiled evilly. "Well come with us and we will set you free." I thought about. What have we got to lose? "Sisters?" I said. They nodded yes. "We're in." We followed them into the portal. We were changed into our normal clothes and we had our powers. We saw other people wearing all black. And those loser pixies say we don't have fashion. "You are the witches who can do magic without wands and can fly without a spell correct?" a voice hissed. We saw red eyes in the pitch black. "That would be us. I'm assuming you would be the dark lord that your servants talking about?" "That would be me. I would like you to get rid of Harry Potters new friends." He shows us the Winx. "Those losers are here!?" Darcy screamed. "Well you should have no problem then." We all smirked and we left for our mission.


	3. The Truth and a Vision

**Chapter 3**  
**Harry's POV**  
I heard everyone gasp. I was amazed that they have never been here. "Then we showed up this band who thought they were all that." I heard Musa tell Ginny. "Man, I wish I could've been there. I would have laughed so hard." Ginny replied. I looked at the photo we got of them from a the beginning of July. Musa looked different from what she looked like in the picture. In the picture she had midnight black hair with dark aqua blue highlights and dark cerulean blue eyes. Now she has jet black hair with navy blue highlights and black eyes. I wonder why she looked different. I didn't feel like questioning her though, she looked like she could kill anyone at any point. I walked to Ron. "Do you find Musa strange?" I asked. Apparently Hermione heard me and walked over to us. "Harry, how can you judge someone you just met?" She asked glaring at me. "She's avoiding me for a reason. She didn't come with the others at first when they got here. She must know me somehow and hates me. I want to find out but I am terrified." I said a bit fast. Ron had a startled look on his face. "But, how can you be scared of a girl but not Voldemort?" Ron asked. I saw Musa walk over here. Oh no. "That's a bit sexist don't you think?" She asked. "Its just, your not as dangerous as Voldemort and well," Ron tried to explain. "And you think that I don't know anything useful because I never went to school for it and cause I'm a girl right?" She said questioning us. "Well, um, yeah." Ron said. She glared at him then sent me a glare that said 'die now please'. I wonder why she hates me. "Well, I guess you will just have to wait and see how dangerous I am." She said smirking evilly. Ron's face became full of horror and Hermione's became full of fear. I looked to see what spooked them and saw it was her eyes. Her eyes were pitch black with a hint of red. She walked back over to Ginny and I looked at Hermione and Ron. "Ok. I see your point." Hermione said. "Bloody hell mate!" Ron yelled. "What?" "We still need to get them their wands!" I looked at the time. It was too late. "We'll have to come back tomorrow and get them. Olivander's closed a while ago." We aparted back to the burrow. We had dinner in silence. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Weasly. I'm going to go outside and work on my music." Musa said and left. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Thanks again for dinner Mrs. Molly." I said. She nodded and I left. I heard a faint guitar sound and decided to follow it. I saw Musa playing her guitar and I hid. "I can hear you." She said softly. I walked out and saw her smile at me. "Why were you avoiding me earlier today?" I asked getting straight to the point. She laughed. "You don't remember do you?" She asked. "Remember what?" She had a sad look in her face. "Do you still have that chain that takes you back in time?" "Yeah. I've got it right here." I said while pulling the chain out of my pocket. I handed it to her. She set it back to where she wanted it and we stepped in. We saw two little kids laying down and talking. "Just watch this." Musa said softly. I watched. "I really hate my cousin, and my aunt, and worse my uncle. I wish I could make them go away." the little boy said to the little girl. The little boy had black shaggy hair and wore glasses while the little girl had black hair. They look familiar. "At least you have family. My dad barley talks to me and my mom is in the hospital." Then after hearing that, you would think the boy would hug her. Instead, he started laughing like a maniac. The little girl start crying. "HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT ME WHEN I DIDN'T LAUGH AT YOU HARRY!?" I froze. That little boy was me. I can't believe it.  
**Musa's POV**  
I looked over and saw Harry's face. He was so shocked at what the little boy did. Worse, he looked like he was in pain knowing it was him. The little me walked up to little Harry and punch him in the face once. She saw all the blood but driven by sadness and anger she punched him again harder and this time there was a crack. Little me gasped scared that she was the one who did that and ran away fast. I stayed to watch and see why he started laughing. Harry seemed to be frozen in place anyway. Little Harry had finally stopped laughing after 2 minutes. He looked around and saw little me not there. "MUSA!" He shouted. He shouted my name for 20 minutes looking for me when we(all three of us) heard snickering behind a bush. We saw a fat kid come out laughing. "Dudley, did you put laughing gas in my water, again?" Little Harry asked. Dudley nodded his head laughing. So that's why he started laughing. He had laughing gas injected into him. He didn't really mean it." I thought. I used the watch to take us back to when I ran away from the field so Harry can see what I saw in my memories. Little me was crying so much. "I can't believe I broke his nose. But he deserved it. He made fun of how bad my life is. But I shouldn't have broke his nose. Wherever you are now Harry Potter, the only wizard to live after the killing curse, I'm sorry for breaking your nose. If I ever see you again, I will hopefully have courage to apologize. You will probably hate me and I probably will hate you, but I will hopefully still at least apologize and we can never remember this moment in time again." little me said. I hopped off the bench and ran straight home. After that, present me and present Harry where back outside the Burrow where he fell to his knees. He was shaking. I offered my hand and helped him at least sit down on the bench beside my guitar. I picked it up and set it on the ground so I could sit down. "That's why I avoided you Harry. That memory is the reason. I never knew it was laughing gas until now. But I held that grudge for years cause I was never supposed to see you again. Yet, here we are." I said. He was still recovering from the shock. "I'm sorry I broke your nose." I finally said. He looked at me like I shouldn't have said it. "You shouldn't be sorry. I should be and I am. I never knew it was you I hurt. I searched for you for months hoping you would come back to that park so I could tell you." He said. "I moved 2 days after that. I couldn't come to the park even though I wanted to. I really liked you. Even if we only knew each other for a week or two. I had a major crush on you." I finally admitted. I finally told someone about my feelings for the boy who lived. "I really liked you too Musa and I still do." He said. OMG Someone has a crush on me! "Really, even after all those years?" I asked. "Yeah. I've been waiting for you for years. I always went back to that park hoping one day so I could just see you." He said sounding so, sorry. "I forgive you Harry." I felt it was the right thing to do. I couldn't go out with him though. I don't know why yet, but my gut is telling me no. I felt pain come to my head and my chest tighten. Another vision. "Ahh!" I screamed out in pain. I closed my eyes and let it take me away._** "Musa! BE CAREFUL!" Riven called. I turned around and saw a flame ball hit me and ended my life. "NOOO!" Everyone screamed. Riven ran to my lifeless body and shook me. "Musa! Musa! Come on, wake up! Return to us, RETURN TO ME!" Riven screamed. He kissed me. "Riven, she's gone. We don't want to believe it but she's dead. Soon they'll go after the other girls. We have to protect them. Maybe they can learn a spell to bring her back." Nabu said. The girls were crying hard and the guys were comforting their girlfriends. Flora and Aisha were crying the hardest. I was closet to them. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let her help us with Voldemort. We knew she was cursed by the Trix you've told us about and Voldemort. I should've known he would have controlled her and have her killed. I'm so sorry." Harry said. The girls made candles appear in everyone's hand. "Light them. Her spirit can travel more peacefully if we light them for her." Flora said. They lit them and let the candles float in the air as if to lead a path for my spirit. They prayed silently and ran so they can do final battle with Voldemort.**_ I came out of it screaming. Harry must have gotten Flora because I was next a fireplace in a soft bed with a smudge stick of lavender and white sage, like they have in House of Night. I knew cause I'm a dork when it comes to those books. I love them. "Musa, are you ok sweetie?" Flora asked. "Yea, I guess. I had the worst vision of my life." I said. "What was so bad about it?" "I died. And everyone was devastated. Harry blamed himself." I said softly. "I'm so sorry. Why would he blame himself though?" "Because Voldemort was the one that killed me." I heard her gasp. She was shocked. "Musa?" Flora asked. "I'm fine. But you won't be. If I don't do anything to help you, all of you will die." I said sobbing. "How can we change it?" Flora asked, sitting on the bed with me. I looked up, with a idea, that they would hate. "There is a way. But you wouldn't like it." "What is it Musa?" I hesitated. "I have to die. Before Voldemort can kill me."


	4. The Horrible Truth has been Spilled

Chapter 4

Musa's POV

"NO! Musa, I won't let you do that." Flora yelled. "Flo, I have to if I wanna protect you from that fate. I have to die before Voldemort can kill me." I said calmly. Was I scared? Hell yes. Who wouldn't be scared of death? But I can't let my friends die. I'll do anything to keep them safe. "Musa, we don't want to die," She started. "So then I have to do it if you wanna live!" "But we don't want you to die either. You are our friend. We don't want to lose you, especially Riven." I looked up. "Riven wouldn't care. He doesn't like me" We heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Flora said. We saw Bloom walk in. "You heard didn't you?" I said. "Yes. We won't let you die Musa." She said sitting with me. I sighed. "We need to talk. All of us." I said. I'll try and get them, but then what about Harry and his group?" Bloom asked. "I'll take care of that part. Just get everyone else."

She nodded and left. It's about time I told them why I know Harry. Minutes later, everyone came up with Bloom. I silently casted a spell so they can't hear us when we talk about the magical dimension or fairies.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Remember when I stayed back at the train station?" They nodded. I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk up. "It's because I couldn't see Harry." I said, knowing that Harry was outside that door right now. "Why though Musa?" Nabu asked. "I met him before. I was in London with my dad. He was on break from tour and took me to London for two weeks. The first day there, I met Harry at a park. We would go there every day to hangout. On my last day there, we started talking about our families. We talked about the good and the bad. When I told him about my family, he started laughing. I found out why today though." I said. They leaned in to know. I sighed. "His cousin injected him with laughing gas. But that's why I hated him." I heard Ron questioning Harry. "But I had a vision." I heard them gasp. "But, you said your visions stopped." Stella exclaimed. "They did, but they came back. And this one vision wasn't good."

Harry's POV

We walked up the stairs looking for Musa and her friends. We heard her talking. "…we started talking about our families. We talked about the good and the bad. When I told him about my family, he started laughing. I found out why today though." She said while waiting. "His cousin injected him with laughing gas. But that's why I hated him." She said. "Harry, you knew her from before?" Ron asked. "Yes. But I didn't remember her." I said. We heard a gasp from the room. 'But, you said your visions stopped." a voice, that sounded like Stella, exclaimed. "They did, but they came back. And this one vision wasn't good." Musa said. We looked at each other worried. Ron made a quiet shushing sound. We listened in more. "We were in a library, looking for something to help Harry. I know what it is, but I cannot tell you. Anyway, a fire ball came out of nowhere and ended my life. Everyone was crying. Harry said he was sorry for letting me help. He knew I was cursed by the Trix and Voldemort." Who were the Trix?

"You can come in now." Musa said. We walked in. "So you heard?" Stella asked. "Yes. Who are the Trix?" I asked. "They are evil witches who want us dead. They cursed Musa at our last battle thinking she was the weakest one of us when she is the strongest." Aisha explained. "So that's why you looked so scary the other day!" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry I scared you guys and sorta sorry for pretty much sending Malfoy to the hospital." Musa said apologetically. "It's fine. It's not your fault." Hermione said.

We just stared in silence. Musa just stared out of the window while everyone just talked silently. We heard a loud scream from downstairs. We looked up worried and raced down the stairs.

"It's the Trix!" The guys screamed. "Who is who?" Hermione, Ron, and I yelled. "Blue: Icy, Purple: Darcy, Reddish Pink: Stormy!" Tecna yelled. The Trix turned around and laughed. "We'll be coming for you Musa. Someone has very special plans for you!" Icy, I believe, yelled. They vanished into thin air. We looked at Musa. "The day is very close. The end of good." Musa mumbled. We all looked up worried. _What does she mean?_


End file.
